This invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring the operation of a drag chain conveyor, the traction mechanism of which comprises at least one endless chain that is trained about a drive sprocket and a return sprocket and which has a series of dragging members. The bearing of the return sprocket is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the conveyor. The endless chain is tensioned with a constant bias by means of an energy storing device (such as spring elements) that exerts a force on the bearing support of the return sprocket.
Drag chain conveyors serve for the continuous transport of bulk material (such as coal) along predetermined fixed conveyor paths, for example, for feeding steam generating equipment.
The traction mechanism which is disposed in a closed trough and which transports the bulk material from the charging end of the conveyor to the conveyor outlet, may be formed as a single-strand chain or a double-strand chain.
Although drag chain conveyors are relatively safe transporting means, they are, however, not free from operational disturbances. Thus, for example, a breakage of the chain may occur. The repair of such a breakdown is very time consuming and expensive because, among others, first the bulk material has to be removed from the trough.
Many types of breakdowns which necessarily cause an interruption in the transportation of the bulk material could be avoided if their causes are recognized and elminated in time. For such measures much less time is required than for repairing the consequential damage.